Cries of a Distant War
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: Thunderclan’s leader Wildstar has gone blood-thirsty in his old age. Stormstar, Shadowclan’s leader is weakening the bond between good and evil. Riverclan and Windclan watch in terror as an ancient prophecy told miles away on Skyclan’s Island unfolds...
1. Clan Cats

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Wildstar

Deputy: Skybeam

Medicine cat: Rainwater

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Riverstar

Deputy: Silverlake

Medicine cat: Herbscent

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Stormstar

Deputy: Foxheart

Medicine cat: Thorntail

WINDCLAN

Leader: Galestar

Deputy: Spottedfur

Medicine cat: Deernose

SKYCLAN

Leader: Seastar

Deputy: Mirrorwave

Medicine cat: Settingsun


	2. Prologue

**Raging Storms**

**Thunderclan's leader Wildstar has gone blood-thirsty in his old age.**

**Stormstar, Shadowclan's leader is weakening the bond between good and evil.**

**Riverclan and Windclan watch in terror as an ancient prophecy told miles away on Skyclan's peaceful Island begins to unfold.**

Please R/R! Better than it sounds I do not own Warriors, by Erin Hunter and this is only a version of a sequel I have written myself. P.S, this includes Skyclan in a different version to the way Erin Hunter wrote it (I have not read that version but plan to)

* * *

Prologue

The night was warm on the hills where three cats stalked. Their heavy muscles rippled beneath their thick fur. A white and silver she-cat stepped forward. Her glossy well groomed fur shone in the fading moonlight.

"Do you wonder what happened to the clans, Coolbreeze?" she asked. The sandy coloured she-cat looked up at the distant Silverpelt with pale turquoise eyes.

"I do wonder, Seashell. But I hope that they are safe and well after their homes were destroyed." replied Coolbreeze. The third cat just nodded gravely and turned towards a vast expanse of water, the colour of Coolbreeze's eyes.

"We have traveled far, but we are now safe in our new home. Sandfur is expecting kits and Bluesky has just given birth to Lilykit and Bravekit. The clan is strong and prey is plentiful. We do not fear other clans or predators and the island is ours alone. Be thankful that Skyclan's warrior ancestors have traveled with us this far. They have given up their rightful place in Starclan to guide our paws here." meowed the third cat, a tom. His graying tawny fur gave away his age, but his deep blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Our warrior ancestors were not the only ones that helped us find Skyclan's new home. It was you, Oakstar. You gave us hope when we were down. You guided us when we were lost, and you made us stay a clan," mewed Seashell, "We will never forget you Oakstar, and Skyclan will miss your wisdom and strength." Oakstar looked at his 2 daughters with pride.

"Look after Skyclan, Seastar and make our clan strong, Coolbreeze. You are a faithful warrior" he meowed before laying down to sleep. His breathing slowed, and eventually stopped. Seastar looked to the shining sea below the cliff top.

"Thank you Seaclan for letting Oakstar go fast. I promise to uphold all duties as Skyclan's leader and follow your noble code." meowed Seastar to the gentle lapping waves below. She licked her father's body before gently pushing it into the swaying ocean.

When Seastar and Coolbreeze returned, the clan bowed their heads in grief. Oakstar had been a brilliant and courageous leader that would be greatly missed. Seastar walked slowly to her father's den-the leader's den. Coolbreeze did not enter but instead waited at the entrance. Seastar slept, and as she slept, she dreamed. She was standing in the center of Seaclan, their almost invisible pelts shining like the sea reflects the sun. A silver-white she-cat walked up to her, stopping a fox-length away. She smelt of the trees and sun, and Seastar faintly recalled the scent as that of a faraway land.

"Greetings, Seastar. I am Beechstar, Skyclan's leader many many moons ago." meowed the Seaclan warrior in a deep, mesmerizing voice.

"...hello...Beechstar," mewed Seastar, trying to gather her confidence, "I come to ask who should I choose to be Skyclan's next deputy. I would like to choose Coolbreeze but her readiness to go into battle deters me from choosing her." Beechstar looked deeply at her, making Seastar feel like her green eyes were seeing her soul.

"You are right, Seastar, Coolbreeze is not the answer. Choose the one with the personality of Seaclan," replied Beechstar. Seastar was about to ask what that meant when Beechstar silenced her, "hush, child, I must go but you will understand when you need to. Before I do go I will tell you this,

_When they don't know, what is wrong, what is right,_

_What do they turn to but strength and might._

_ 4 great clans will battle for glory,_

_ Only one will be left to tell the story..."_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wolfkit woke at the sounds of pawsteps outside the nursery. He got up and saw that his siblings eaglekit, forestkit and hunterkit were still sleeping. Being careful not to wake them he crept to the entrance of the nursery. A barely visible grey and black tom pushed his way into the warrior's den. _Darkstorm must have been making dirt _he thought. Forestkit's speckled head popped up, her green eyes glowing in the dark.

"What are you up to, Wolfkit?" she mewed, curiosity sparking her eyes.

"Just checking something." Wolfkit replied yawning loudly. She blinked at him, and seeing he wasn't going to tell her more fell asleep again. Wolfkit was glad that his sister wasn't pushy like eaglekit or hunterkit would have been. He had one more tempting look into the camp and padded back to where his mother, Cherryblossom, was sleeping.

When he woke again, sunlight filtered through the brambles that covered the nursery. He got up, stretching his stiff tired legs. The nest was empty, except his mother watching him with a proud blue eyes.

"Today you become apprentices, Wolfkit." She meowed, happiness distorting her voice as she tried to remain calm.

"Already?!" Wolfkit was surprised that he would be an apprentice tonight. It seemed like only yesterday he had been born. Just as Cherryblossom was about to say something, Eaglekit and Hunterkit came crashing into the den, Forestkit watching them with amused eyes.

"Your finally up!" yelled Eaglekit, looking up from his fight. At once Hunterkit slid from his grasp whacking him with a sheathed paw. Eaglekit at once forgot his conversation and leapt onto his waiting brother's shoulders. Forestkit padded up to him her leafy eyes trembling with excitement.

"Were going to be _apprentices_ today." She exclaimed happiness flowing from her like a wave. Wolfkit looked at her, unable to feel glum when she looked at him like that. She suddenly jumped away as Eaglekit and Hunterkit tumbled where she had been a second before.

"Your too big to be in here playing, even if it is empty," Cherryblossom warned them, "Look at your fur Eaglekit! A _fox_ would have better! Straighten that up this instance! The ceremony will begin very soon." Forestkit looked at him with gleaming eyes.

"Are you ready, _Wolfpaw_?" she meowed happily. Wolfkit tried not to let his worry overtake him. How could the others be so happy? What if he didn't like his mentor? What if his mentor didn't like _him_? There were so many things to be worried about, Wolfkit thought he would explode with worry. But his mother's shining blue eyes made him forget his worry at once. All would go well.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch prey assemble underneath the Highledge" Yowled Wildstar proudly. Cats from all over the camp began moving towards the center of camp. Wolfkit spotted Skybeam next to Wildstar, trying to hush the chatting crowd. He saw Darkstorm, Hawkfire, Nightsquirrel and all the other warriors come. He then saw Cherryblossom climb the highledge to stand beside Wildstar, his father. Wolfkit followed Eaglekit, tail high and Hunterkit whose head was so high it looked like it could hold up the sun. Forestkit walked behind him, her head also up and proud, but her eyes betrayed her anxiety.

"You'll be fine." meowed a pretty pale she-cat as they walked past.

"Thanks Iceflower." meowed Wolfkit and Forestkit in sync. The chatting had stopped and Wolfkit felt heat flush under his fur as he felt the cats eyes on him. He had reached the top of the highledge and was watching down on the clan with embarrassed eyes.

"We gather here for my favourite part of being clan leader. These 4 kits are about to become apprentices. Hunterkit," Wildstar addressed his brother. "Your mentor will be Swiftfoot." The Slender black tom stepped forward and touched noses with Hunterkit. Hunterkit then licked his shoulder and sat down looking at Wildstar with expectant eyes. "Your new name until you complete your apprenticeship will be Hunterpaw. I trust you Swiftfoot to share all that you have learnt from Hawkfire with Hunterpaw." Wildstar turned to face Eaglekit. "Eaglekit. Your new mentor will be Windclaw and your name will be Eaglepaw. You are honoured to have such a brilliant mentor." Eaglepaw licked his shoulder and sat down with Windclaw. "Wolfkit," Wolfkit's heart beat faster and faster and he thought it would burst. "Your new mentor will be Hawkfire and your name will be Wolfpaw. I know that Hawkfire will prove himself once again to be a more than successful mentor" Steadying himself so he didn't stumble, Wolfpaw bent to lick Hawkfire's shoulder. It all had happened so fast, by the time he had sat down, Forestkit was already being addressed. She held her head high as Wildstar spoke. "Your new mentor will be Nightsquirrel and your name will be Forestpaw. I believe Nightsquirrel will be a mentor to be proud of." Forestpaw licked her shoulder and sat obediently next to her. "I call upon starclan to watch these 4 apprentices as they grow to be great warriors." The cats of Thunderclan yowled their approval before chanting,

"Hunterpaw! Eaglepaw! Wolfpaw! Forestpaw!" As the crowd died away, himself and his siblings were left with their mentors.

"What can we do first?" meowed Forestpaw.

"Can we go hunting?!" yowled Hunterpaw.

"I want to fight Shadowclan!" protested Eaglepaw.

"Quiet, Forestpaw" murmured Nightsquirrel.

"You won't be going anywhere if you behave like that!" yowled Hawkfire. Wolfpaw watched in amusement as his siblings were told off. They hadn't been apprentices for very long and they were already causing trouble.

"Eaglepaw and Hunterpaw, Myself and Windclaw will take you to patrol the border. Come on then." meowed Swiftpaw as he took off into the forest.

* * *

"Where will we go?" asked Forestpaw as she watched her brothers bound away.

"I think today would be a good day for hunting," replied Nightsquirrel, "We could head to the Skyoak?" She asked Hawkfire who was staring intently at the sky.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Yowled Hawkfire as he raced through the bramble tunnel. Wolfpaw had never left the camp before and was eager to see what it was like. He raced after Hawkfire his massive shoulders and long legs pounding the ground. He could sense Forestpaw racing behind him, Her slender legs speeding their way beside him. They watched Nightsquirrel speed in front of them, her legs seemingly pulling themselves. Wolfpaw could have ran faster but didn't want to leave Forestpaw behind. She was smaller than him, but he was somewhat larger than the other cats. He was almost as big as a full-grown cat and yet he was barely 6 moons old.

"What do you think so far?" asked Forestpaw, her big green eyes blending with the New-leaf forest.

"I dunno." replied Wolfpaw as he gently shoved Forestpaw. She quickly fought back though she barely even tilted Wolfpaw's grey body. As they raced through the forest he noticed a tall white oak towering above the trees.

"That must be Skyoak." yowled Wolfpaw as he plunged through the undergrowth. Hawkfire and Nightsquirrel gave him an angry growl as he saw two brown mice scurry for the roots of the great tree. Thinking quickly,wolfpaw leapt high, landing a huge paw on each mouse's tail. He bit down hard on one's neck and clawed the other as it tried to escape. Quickly finishing that one off too, he brought them back to his mentor hanging them in his mouth. He dropped them in front and looked up to see Hawkfire and Nightsquirrel watching in disbelief.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Wolfpaw as Forestpaw burst through the undergrowth.

"Wow, Wolfpaw! Did you catch those while I was catching up?!" Meowed Forestpaw who watching him with amazed eyes.

"….How...?" asked Nightsquirrel with a still disbelieving look.

"Uh….I don't….know." replied Wolfpaw, not understanding her question. Hawkfire watched him carefully before simply telling him to come with him.

As Wolfpaw ran with his mentor, he began learning the scents of the forest– heather, pine, oak and the delicious aroma of prey. The mice that dangled from his jaws were plump and warm, and he felt the urge to hunt more.

"Now, catch something for me." meowed Hawkfire once they'd reached a reasonablely good hunting part of the forest. Wolfpaw studied his surroundings. A slightly dense undergrowth of brambles and heather, a few beech trees that held the chattering of birds and dead or rotting leaves covered the ground. Wolfpaw looked around, his mouth open to catch the scent of prey. Almost instantly Wolfpaw smelt warm-blooded prey. It was not like the mice he had caught, but had a simular smell. _Something like grassy meadows and wind _thought Wolfpaw.

* * *

Wolfpaw crept down, alert to his prey and surroundings. If a bird saw him, he would have no chance once the alarm call was sent. He stalked forward, like a snake swimming through a still lake-avoiding obstacles while keeping an eye on his target. Soon he saw his prey. A brown rabbit was nibbling on a grass stem. He kept low and downwind as he hunted his prey. Once he was a fox length from his unalert prey he pounced. Unsheathing his paws as he flew, they landed down on the rabbit's fat shoulders. The rabbit let out a shriek as he finished it off. Grabbing the rabbit by it's head, he brought it back to his waiting mentor.

"How did I do?" asked Wolfpaw, worried his mentor would disapprove.

"Very well, for your first day. You have a natural talent Wolfpaw, but you will still need to learn much," replied Hawkfire, turning into the woods. "Come."

When Wolfpaw returned, Dusk light was beginning to shadow the camp. Wolfpaw entered the Apprentice's den as Forestpaw came pelting through the bramble tunnel.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw! How was your first day?" meowed Forestpaw.

"Um...yeah it was great." replied Wolfpaw. It actually had been brilliant but Wolfpaw didn't want to sound like an excited kit.

"I wonder where Eaglepaw and Hunterpaw are?" mewed Forestpaw as Windclaw and Swiftfoot came into the camp carrying two large voles each. Eaglepaw and Hunterpaw followed, each with a mouse in their jaws.

"Look what _**I**_ caught," Boasted Eaglepaw, dropping his mouse at their feet. "What did _you catch_, Wolfpaw?" meowed Eaglepaw, sure it wouldn't beat his mouse.

"Probably a prickle or two." laughed Hunterpaw. Wolfpaw was about to reply when Forestpaw meowed, "Don't think your that great, _Eaglekit_ and _Hunterkit_, Wolfpaw caught two mice _and_ that massive rabbit over there." she replied proudly. Wolfpaw watched in amusement when his brothers turned to envy his catches.

"Sorry, Wolfpaw. Well done." apologized Hunterpaw but Eaglepaw just stalked away in a huff.

"Do you want to share the rabbit with me Forestpaw, Hunterpaw?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Sure!" exclaimed Forestpaw running over to it and dragging it back.

"Um...okay." replied Hunterpaw, embarrassed by his brother's kindness.

After the meal, Wildstar told them about how their mentors had praised them and left to sleep. Wolfpaw would have enjoyed a nap too, but was determined not to show he was tired. Almost everyone had gone to sleep when Cherryblossom came up to him.

"I heard you all did great today," meowed his mother proudly, "I'm sure you'll be Thunderclan's greatest warriors soon."


	5. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter… I know it took a while to put it on here but I got caught up with my other stories. Please review-if you don't, I may not continue this story and keep updating**** Thanks to anyone who does though**

Hunterpaw woke early dawn. He had been an apprentice for two moons and last night he had finally beaten Eaglepaw at a duel in training so he had slept well.

His mentor, Swiftfoot poked his black head into the den.

"Will you join Skybeam, Brighteyes and myself on dawn patrol?"

Hunterpaw lifted his head and stretched his legs. "Sure."

Carefully tiptoeing around the other apprentices he crept out of the den. Swiftfoot led him to where the clan deputy Skybeam and Brighteyes awaited. Together they bounded off into the woods.

They were not far from the Shadowclan border when they scented them. They crept down and peered through the brambles. A red-brown she-cat, black faced cream tom and a pretty dark apprentice were talking to another black she-cat.

"We probably shouldn't be here guys-dawn patrol will be out soon." meowed the black she-cat worriedly.

"Nonsense Nightshadow, Thunderclan can't do anything about it if they never know." meowed the cream tom.

"But they'll scent us Deadmask!" cried Nightshadow.

"I don't know why Stormstar ever fell in love with you-your worse than a frightened kit!"scoffed Deadmask.

"Enough, Deadmask." meowed the apprentice sternly. She looked old enough to be a warrior soon, Hunterpaw guessed.

"Duskpaw's right, Deadmask. At the racket you two are making, all of Thunderclan will be here any minute!" The tom nodded.

"I'm sorry Foxheart. Your right Duskpaw, let's go." He meowed, following Foxheart onto our territory. Skybeam waited until the intruders were well onto our side to step out from hiding. "What are you doing here, Foxheart?"

Immediately the Shadowclan group turned around, fur bristling in surprise. "Skybeam!" growled Deadmask, standing in front of who Hunterpaw guessed to be his mate, Duskpaw.

"I repeat to you, _what are you doing _on Thunderclan territory!" yowled Skybeam. Hunterpaw unsheathed his claws, ready to take on anyone who would threaten his deputy.

"This is Shadowclan territory now, _Thunderclan kits_!" hissed Foxheart, preparing to pounce. Skybeam lept onto the red-brown cat, her fur dazzling in the sun. Hunterpaw was knocked over as Duskpaw charged into him.

"Weak kit!" hissed the pretty apprentice.

"How dare you, you stinking mouse dung!" yowled Hunterpaw as he hit Duskpaw with his unusually long claws. She cried in surprise as his talons found their mark. She skidded away, giving him an evil glare through violet eyes.

"Surprised?" meowed Hunterpaw. She leapt at him again, clawing down his shoulder. He swerved at the last minute, avoiding her outstretched claws and landed squarely on her shoulders. _I wish I had Wolfpaw's bulk_ now he thought. Duskpaw was smaller than him though and struggled under his weight. He bit down hard on her shoulder, making her shriek in pain.

"Stay off Thunderclan territory!" yowled Hunterpaw as she ran away, Deadmask following closely, blood pouring from a wound on his ear. Foxheart gave one more angry hiss before bolting back to Shadowclan territory. Hunterpaw looked at his clanmates. Skybeam was bleeding from a gash on her shoulder, Brighteyes had lost tuffs of fur and Swiftpaw had a claw-mark down his side. _We faired pretty well _he thought.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Skybeam. Her sky-blue eyes clouded with worry when she saw the gash on his shoulder where Duskpaw had clawed him.

"I'm okay, Skybeam." mewed Hunterpaw. His cut did hurt a little but the adrenaline running through his veins soothed the pain.

"Make sure you see Rainwater when you get back."

As they walked into camp, all eyes turned to them. Cherryblossom was in the nursery watching pregnant Peacevalley, but when she heard the mumbles and shock she came bolting through the bramble nursery entrance.

"Hunterpaw! Oh Hunterpaw! Are you okay!" yowled Cherryblossom licking his cut in rapid strokes. Hunterpaw shook her off.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch, but you should have seen what I did to that Shadowclan warrior!" Yowls of shock rippled through the clans as Rainwater and her apprentice Swanpaw came running out of the medicine cat's den.

"Who's hurt the most?" asked Rainwater professionally. Brighteyes stepped forward.

"Skybeam, then Hunterpaw. Swiftfoot and myself are okay." answered Brighteyes.

"Swanpaw, go fetch some marigold and cobwebs-Skybeam's scratch looks quite deep, I'll tend to that and Swiftfoot, you take care of Hunterpaw and Brighteyes." instructed Rainwater. Swanpaw ran off, leaving Hunterpaw and the others wincing. The medicine cat's apprentice ran up to Hunterpaw, her deep blue eyes glowing with determination.

"Now, marigold for infections…" mewed Swanpaw to herself, "I'll chew them up and let the juice seep into the cut." She meowed quietly. When she was done, Hunterpaw had a small patch of cobwebs trailing down his shoulder.

"Let that rest a few days, Hunterpaw, and you'll be as good as new." meowed the white apprentice.

"Thanks Swanpaw."

"It's my job."

Later on, Hunterpaw woke from his nap. Just as he got up, A pretty silver she-cat entered the den. "How are you feeling Hunterpaw? Asked the apprentice.

"Fine Gempaw. Why do you ask?"

"Do you wanna go hunting with me?" She asked. Hunterpaw would have liked too, but Swanpaw had strictly told him to stay off it.

"Maybe in a few days, Gempaw, Swanpaw told me rest my injury." Gempaw looked disappointed but quickly brightened up.

"Do you want to share some fresh-kill with me then?"

"Sure."


	6. Chapter 4

**And another chapter…DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ;)**

Dawn light illuminated the camp and a light breeze fluttered Wolfpaw's fur. Forestpaw shuffled in her sleep, Eaglepaw's white head was tucked under his brown tail and Hunterpaw was sleeping next to Gempaw. On Wolfpaw's other side, the nest where Moonpaw slept was empty and stale. Wolfpaw stretched his sore, cold limbs. Hawkfire had trained him hard and the barren, freezing leaf-bare was coming.

"Wolfpaw!" hissed a black and white she-cat.

"Moonpaw?" meowed Wolfpaw yawning.

"Shhh or you'll wake the whole den up! Come out here,"

When he was out of the apprentices den, Moonpaw turned to him. "Do you want to go dawn hunting with me and Iceflower?" Wolfpaw knew that Iceflower was Moonpaw's and Gempaw's mother.

" Sure, I'll just check with Hawkfire." He meowed walking to the warrior's den. _One day I'll sleep here _he thought.

"Hawkfire?" whispered Wolfpaw to his sleeping mentor. Brighteyes looking up from next to his mentor saw him and prodded Hawkfire.

"Hawkfire dear, Wolfpaw's here for you." She whispered as Hawkfire woke up.

"Wolfpaw? What do you want this early in the morning?" grumbled Hawkfire.

"Um...sorry to wake you Hawkfire but can I go hunting with Iceflower and Moonpaw?" Hawkfire blinked at him before replying.

"As long as you still have energy for the gathering tonight."

Leaves crackled under Wolfpaw's paws as he ran with Moonpaw through the forest. Iceflower had to return to camp after hearing that Peacevalley was giving birth. _I'll go see her kits when I get back_ he thought. Peacevalley was his mother's mother and therefore _her kits would be his kin _thought Wolfpaw. All of a sudden a deer shot straight past their faces. Moonpaw yelped and dived under a shrub, but Wolfpaw wasn't thinking straight and tried to jump out of the way. His powerful hind legs forced him straight onto the startled deer's back. It tried to knock him off by bucking but that just made him sink his claws deeper. He hang on with all his might with the deer trying to shake him off. It had a deep chunk out of it's flesh on it's side and teeth marks on the other. Moonpaw was about to come out of hiding and help him when Wolfpaw jumped off onto a tree branch. The deer pelted back into the woods.

"That was crazy!" meowed Moonpaw coming out of hiding, "I wonder what it was running fro-" yelped Moonpaw as a deep growling came behind her. She jumped backwards and was a foxlength away from a massive dog. Well, Wolfpaw thought it was a dog. It smelled similar but more of blood and dirt. It had long grey fur and sharp pointed teeth. Moonpaw shrieked in terror as it lunged.

Hunterpaw was dozing happily in his moss bed, listening to the cries of Peacevalley's new-born kits. _The clan's getting even stronger _thought Hunterpaw sleepily. He had been on dawn patrol again and was just waking from a long nap.

"Your finally awake, Hunterpaw." mewed Eaglepaw from next to him.

"Yep," agreed Hunterpaw, "Have you seen Peacevalley's kits yet?"

"Yeah, there's blimmin' 5 of 'em," meowed Eaglepaw. "You can go in now, if you want."

Hunterpaw stretched out in the afternoon sunshine.

"Sunshine's nice isn't it?" stated Newpaw sharing fresh-kill with Forestpaw.

"Are you going to see Peacevalley's kits now, Hunterpaw?" asked Forestpaw through a mouthful of vole.

"Yes it is, and yes I am." replied Hunterpaw cheerfully. When he reached the nursery entrance he meowed, "Can I come in?" to Windclaw who was guarding the entrance.

"Is that you, Hunterpaw?" meowed a tired voice from inside.

"Yeah, I've come to see your kits." replied Hunterpaw as he stepped into the nursery. It smelt of herbs and milk and a moss and feather bedding softened the floor. Greyboulder, Peacevalley's mate was standing over her. He looked up, pride glowing in his blue eyes. Peacevalley's pale cream tail was swept over her kits. She sleepily looked up, her bright green eyes also glowing proudly.

"This is Sweetkit," meowed Greyboulder turning his loving gaze to a little cream bundle of fur, "This is Fishkit," pointing to a grey-silver kit, "This is Sunkit," pointing to a gold kit, "This is Featherkit," pointing to a long-haired grey kit, "and this little one is Violetkit." he meowed swinging his big head to a little cream-gold kit.

"They're beautiful." meowed Hunterpaw, pausing to look at each little bundle in turn.

"Who knows, you may even get to mentor one of them." meowed Peacevalley.

"It will be a long time before that happens," replied Hunterpaw sadly, "But as they say, time flies when your having fun." added Hunterpaw happily. His mother would have 5 new brothers and sisters. He was genuinely happy but when he turned to look at Peacevalley, her eyes were clouded with sadness.

"What's wrong?" asked Hunterpaw softly.

"This will be my last litter before I move to the elders." murmured Peacevalley.

"It happens to everyone, you won't ever have to work again and your own kits might end up changing your bedding!" meowed Hunterpaw cheerfully. Peacevalley seemed to brighten at that and went back to sleep purring. Hunterpaw left the nursery and decided to go hunting instead. He was halfway out of the bramble tunnel when he heard a shriek and a cry for help.

"Wolfpaw!" yowled Hunterpaw bolting through the trees.

Claws unsheathed, Wolfpaw lunged down onto the dog's hairy back and cut open deep scratches. The dog yelped and tried to shake him off. _Not again _thought Wolfpaw as he struggled to stay on. The dog was not full grown but it was still big. Wolfpaw smacked it's head with a huge paw again and again. It grappled for a hold on him but he dodged the bites nimbly. It rolled onto it's back crushing the breath out of Wolfpaw. He tried to get up but the dog had a heavy paw on his flank. It reared up preparing to crush him when a black streak shot from the bushes. _Hunterpaw! _thought Wolfpaw gratefully. But then he saw there was no-one else. A shriek broke his thoughts and Wolfpaw saw Moonpaw crying next to the tree trunk.

"Moonpaw!" cried Wolfpaw running to her blood-stained body. She was coughing up blood and a long cut streaked down her side. "What's wrong?" pleaded Wolfpaw. Her blue eyes stared straight ahead. "Moonpaw! Don't leave me!" cried Wolfpaw when he heard a deafening crack. Hunterpaw had tricked the dog into slamming itself into a tree. One of it's legs was twisted in an awkward direction and blood was seeping from several cuts. Hunterpaw shrieked triumphantly and chased the dying creature away. Wolfpaw turned back to Moonpaw. Her eyes were glazed over. He wailed when he saw her body lay still. Hunterpaw came running back straightaway after hearing his brother's wail.

"What is it?" asked Hunterpaw anxiously.

"M...Moonpaw…" cried Wolfpaw.

"What happened?" asked Hunterpaw again.

"The dog...it picked her up and was about to...to kill her so I jumped on it's back and it threw...her..." mewed Wolfpaw. Her limp body lay cold at his paws. _Oh Starclan! _Thought Wolfpaw, _please don't take her from me now_.

Hunterpaw left Wolfpaw alone to run and get help. Wolfpaw did not leave Moonpaw's side as she was carried by Swiftfoot and Iceflower back to camp. He did not leave her side when Wildstar told the clan what had happened. He did not leave her side as the others ate, cried or went to sleep. He stayed by her body the whole time. Iceflower and Swiftfoot stayed vigil, along with Moonpaw's sister Gempaw. When Rainwater came to tie cobwebs around her injuries he just stood there, watching. When dawn came, it was time for Moonpaw to be buried. He did not protest, it would hurt her parents too much so he just sat by her grave, not leaving. She was buried in a little grove where they used to play together. There was a little stream that ran through the grove and poppies surrounded the grassy clearing. At the end of the clearing was a tall beech tree where they used to share tongues. That was where she was buried. Wolfpaw refused to leave the grave so Forestpaw frequently came to give him fresh-kill. He ate it on most days, drunk from the little stream and stayed by her grave. Wolfpaw had missed the last gathering and the next one was tomorrow night. He didn't plan to go but Wildstar said he needed to regrow like a sapling after a fire. The night before the full-moon gathering, Wolfpaw stayed up late. His love for Moonpaw never faltered and he had stayed by her side. The moon shone so brightly it could have overtaken the sun. Just then, a beam of moonlight filled the clearing and the trees swayed gently though here was no wind. The ground around him glowed and the pale silver beam fell onto Moonpaw's grave. Wolfpaw thought he was dreaming as a pale starry figure appeared out of nowhere. "Who...who are you?" asked Wolfpaw quietly.

"Have no fear little one, I am from Starclan." meowed the starry warrior.

"Why have you come to...me?" asked Wolfpaw, normally medicine cats got this stuff.

"You loved Moonpaw, didn't you?" she asked.

"More than my life." replied Wolfpaw, wondering why she had asked such a personal question.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the silver she-cat.

"No...am I meant to?" replied the grey warrior, confused.

"My name is Silverstream and I was from Riverclan many, many lives ago," She began. "I saved a cat named Greystripe who was a Thunderclan deputy at one stage, from the river." meowed Silverstream lovingly.

"I remember that story! He was Firestar's best friend right?" meowed Wolfpaw.

"Right. Well, we fell in love and met secretly for many moons…" mewed Silverstream, "Then, when I was unexpectedly having his kits sometime later by the river…" She trailed off.

"What happened then?" asked Wolfpaw though he could guess.

"I...I...died." finished Silverstream, tears filling her blue eyes. Wolfpaw placed his fluffy grey tail on her starry shoulder.

"I came to, to make sure the same thing didn't happen to you. I managed to persuade Starclan that if you showed some form of true love for this cat they would send her back." meowed Silverstream waiting for an answer. Wolfpaw gaped in shock and forced himself to breathe.

"You...you can make her alive?" gasped Wolfpaw.

"She was never really dead, Wolfpaw. It was the blazing fire of your heart that kept her alive," meowed Silverstream warmly. "Are you ready?" She asked. Wolfpaw nodded and struggled to keep his happiness at bay. Silverstream faced the moon and did what Wolfpaw would have called sang to it. "I call upon my passed clanmates to grant the young soul buried here new life. I do not wish the heart break I had to fall upon any other cat." her words rang around the clearing and Wolfpaw gasped again as he saw Moonpaw sleeping curled up next to the beech tree.

"Moonpaw!" yowled Wolfpaw through tears. She lifted her head, her clear blue eyes sleepy.

"What is it, Wolfpaw?" asked Moonpaw.

"Your alive!" meowed Wolfpaw, licking her cheek.

"Well I'm not dead am I now!" replied Moonpaw grumpily. Wolfpaw realized she must not know so he told her the whole story. She just stood there rigid and gaping.

"I thought it was just a dream…" She mewed quietly.

"Look at your face, Moonpaw! It's glowing!" He meowed. Moonpaw's moon shaped white patch on her face was glowing white like the moon. She walked over to the stream and saw it and gasped.

_It must be a reminder of how precious you are to me, Moonpaw _thought Wolfpaw though he didn't say it out loud.

"Must be something to do with me coming back, I guess" meowed Moonpaw.

"Thank Starclan I am though."

"Yeah. Thank Starclan that you are." He replied, gazing at Silverpelt with a silent thanks.

How'd you like it? Good, bad, awesome? Like I said before, REVIEW!


End file.
